rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Warhead
The Alpha Warhead can be activated in a room near Gate A after the timer reaches 8:00. It requires a Level-5 Keycard of upwards to access the room. When activated, it will detonate in 90 seconds and opens all the doors in the facility. Anyone still in the facility will be killed once the Alpha Warhead detonates. After the Alpha Warhead has been detonated, the facility cannot be entered. If you hear the Alpha Warhead and you're not past the LCZ Armory, run. The fastest way to escape is from Gate A, but you can choose Gate B if you are in EZ. Most people think that the utility of Alpha Warhead is to kill everyone who is inside the facility, but its main utility is to lead the factions out of facility and make it easier for the hostile factions to engage in combat. Sometimes it is not recommendable to activate Alpha Warhead to prevent worse things from happening, for example: You can activate the Warhead, but remember that has a full HP SCP in EZ, if you activate the warhead, it can escape and kill your allies. A more detailed guide about how to escape the Alpha Warhead. The most important thing is to recognize a nuke detonation. Usually, it is quite noticeable. The facility's lights will turn to red and loud tornado sirens will turn on and blare. An announcement will further come on announcing that the facility will detonate in 90 seconds. This 90 seconds begins just before the announcer starts talking. Reasonably, unless for some reason you are very VERY '''lost, you should be further in the facility than the upgrader or in the upgrader in LCZ (Light Containment Zone) itself. You should not worry about or waste time opening doors, as they are all opened when a nuke is activated, unless the game has glitched. From there, you should head towards the nearest checkpoint and '''DO NOT '''get sidetracked along the way and enter HCZ (Heavy Containment Zone). From there, you should take the path with the Tesla Gate in HCZ and not the alternate path. The path with the Tesla Gate is the shortest path towards EZ (Entrance Zone). Unless you are closer to the other checkpoint leading to HZ, go for that path and enter HZ. Quickly, you should hurry over to Gate A as it is closer towards all the HZ checkpoints, unless you are nearer to Gate B. Unless the game has glitched, the gates will always be open during a nuke and pray that the elevator is down. If it isn't quickly call it down, get in, and head towards the surface. On the surface, you may be the only person alive from the detonation of the nuke or you may not. If you're the only person alive, celebrate! You just won the round without doing anything. Unfortunately, many people make it regularly it to the surface too and unless you are allied or you managed to make a truce with a neutral team, you have to defeat the remaining hostiles on the surface. There may be a bug where you call down the elevator just before the nuke detonates (in between the time where you teleport into the facility), and the nuke detonates when you press the button. However, the elevator will still teleport you into the facility (all the elevators lock down when the nuke detonates, trapping you in the surface) where you can be the only alive person in the facility. (I'm not sure if this is still in the game, I haven't done it but I have seen people doing it) '''Hint:if you have the level 5 keycard and is going to active the Warhead,Warn your allies first by using Team command,To prevent them from dying during the explosion. If you can't use team command (like if you're a guard and there's a lot of MTF), then don't say that you have a card until you are in Entry Zone. If you say it earlier, hostiles may rush 914 or use the chance to escape.